


Rites of Passage

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [17]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Parenthood, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100 challenge #442: cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rites of Passage

Audrey banged the cupcake down on the placemat over and over, batting her eyelashes at her mothers, chocolate cupcake flying everywhere.

“This is why I thought we should cut it up for her, Kara,” Laura said.

Kara laughed, glad she’d thought to dress Audrey in something brown. “Half the fun of your first cake is smashing it and getting it everywhere but in your mouth, Laura. All the books say this is a thing children do when they turn one. At least I didn't give her the whole cake.”

Audrey chattered something vaguely resembling ‘ma’ and ‘mik’, then mashed the remains of the cupcake down on the table one more time before lifting it to her mouth with both hands. She opened wide and shoved it in, smearing it in her eyelashes and eyebrows, over one cheek, up her nose, and in her ear.

Kara snapped a quick picture, then leaned over Audrey. “Can mama have some cake, Audrey?”

Audrey shook her head, then patted Kara’s cheek with her sticky hand. “Ma.”

Kara nodded. “Mama.” She glanced over at Laura, who was barely holding back half-horrified laughter. “What? I got chocolate in my hair or something?” She grinned as Audrey pulled at her hair so Kara would give her a kiss.

“You do, Kara.”

Kara shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to help me clean up,” she teased.


End file.
